Being Together Forever
by Trio's Angel
Summary: Nikhil and Arjun being CID cops are yet tough but they hv a soft corner ...See what happens when they take thsir ladies on a date... "OC Based" Nikhil-Puja...Arjun- Isha Bashers plz dont waste time...and others no obligations to read... "ONE SHOT"


A/N:- Here's another one shot with two new couples….

Nikhil-Puja= Nikhja

Arjun-Isha= Arsha

No obligations to read further…Bashers plz don't waste ur time…

Here it goes…

Two sisters were getting ready when younger one spoke…..

Puja: Didu kitna time lgaynge ye dono abhi tak nai aye…

Isha: Oho puja a jaynge …kahin traffic mein fas gye honge…

Puja: Han to jab pta tha k hmein aj date pe jana hai to jldi ghar se nai nikl skte the kya!

Isha: Puja a jaynge na kyu itna shor macha rhi hai….bs ate hi honge….{That moment doorbell rings} Lo a gye…ab chal….

Puja: {excitedly opened the door and was happy to see two persons both the sisters waiting for} Hi..Nikhil…Hi jiju….

Arjun: Hi puja…. Looking beautiful…..

Puja: {smiles} Thanks jiju…..{then calls her sister} Di jiju's here…..

Arjun: Hain kaha ye!

Puja: Di room mein ready ho rhi hain….

Arjun: Thik hai main dekhta hu….

Puja: {Smiles and teases} Han han jaiyiye jaiye…..{blushes and moves to Isha's room….then Puja turns to Nikhil…..who was lost in her beauty since she opened the door for them…}Nikhil! Nikhil! {She waved her hand in front of him} Nikhil!

Nikhil: {came out of trance} han…!

Puja: Kahan kho gye the! Kbse awaz de rhi hu…

Nikhil: {evil grin and holds her hand and pulls her closer} To bulane ki kya zarurat thi jab main tumare samne hi khara hu…..

Puja: {Blushes} Nikhil….choro na…dekho di aur jiju dekh lenge nai to….

Nikhil: {still holding her} To kya hua..akhir apni girlfriend se hi to romance kar raha hu….

Here In Isha's Room….

Arjun entered and saw her getting ready….he slowly slowly made way towards her and hugs her from behind…and kissed her neck}

Isha: {smiles} A gye tum! Itni der lagadi!

Arjun: Vo kya hai na jaan phle Beaureau se niklne mein time lag gya…ek naya case jo aya tha use solve jo krna tha….fir Abhijt sir k sath kisi khabri se milne jana tha…bs waha se free hua to ready hokr bhaga chala aya meri jaan k paas…{and keeps his chin on her shoulder while she smiles and place her one hand on his hands which were holding her from her waist while kept another hand on his cheek and taps}

Isha: Acha baba itni badi explanation ki kya zarurat thi! Maine to just ese hi pucha tha….

Arjun: Vo kya hai na main nai chahta ki meri hone vali biwi se main kuch bhi chupau….

Isha: {smiles shyly} Acha ach bs ab chalna nai hai kya!

Arjun: Kyu nai chalna….chalo…..{Then signaling her to move first} After you madam….{Isha smiles and both moves Out}

After that both couples drove to Hotel Sunshine….where the boys had made all arrangements for their date….

Hotel Sunshine:-

Arsha moves to terrace while Nikhja moved towards pool side,…

Terrace…

Arsha moved to terrace where it was all beautifully decorated…..an arrangement for table for two was done ….and the whole path was beautifully decorated with candles on either sides and rose patels in between them….Isha was overwhelmed by the beauty of that place…While Arjun was happy seeing his love being so happy…..

Arjun: Acha laga!

Isha: {still smiling} Yes …its so beautiful….

Arjun: But not beautigul then you…{Isha blushes} Ab chale! { And forwards his arm towards her while she smiles and locks her one arm in his arm and they both moved towards the table}

Then suddenly lights went off….and Arjun too dispersed somewhere…Isha got worried….while calling his name…then she heard a voice she was looking for….

Arjun: {as lights were still off only his voice could be heard } Isha jbse tum meri life mein ayi ho…meri zindgi k mayne hi badal gye…. Tumare sath bitaya har lamha…har pal….mere liye vo yadein hain jinko lekr kabhi mujhe kuch ho bhi jay to main khushi khushi ye sansein chor du…{Then he came in front of her and a spotlight could light them…he bent down on his knee forwarding a beautiful ring} Kyat um meri zindgi k baki palon apni hissedari dogi…will u be mine forever!

Isha: {was overwhelmed with moist eyes she nodded as yes} Hmesha tumara sath dungi,,,,har kadam…harm or pe….{Then Arjun stands up and slips that ring in her finger and hugs her}

Then they could hear mild romantic tone ….while he asked her to close her eyes,,,and after a few minutes he ask her to open her eyes and she could see a beautiful cake lying on the table with "Love you Forever" written on it…..Isha was so happy that she just hugged him again….

Isha: Thanks Arjun …itne pyare surprise k liye….

Arjun: {Smiles} Ach abs bs …ab cake ni katna kya! {Isha noddes and both cut the cake and fed each other then dinner was served all Isha's fav….then they enjoyed their dinner with a little chit chat}

Here….Poolside….

Puja was mesmerized to see beauty of that senerio….Beautiful lights decorated the whole senerio with Red and White heart shaped ballons all over the place surrounding a table with candle light dinner arrangement….and mild romantic music increasing the beauty of senerio…

Puja: {Almost jumps with xcitement} Wow its too beautiful…..{Nikhil Smiles} Vaise mujhe nai pata tha k tum in sab mein bhi mahir ho…{Laughs}

Nikhil: {Mock anger} Kya matlab! Tum kehna kya chahti ho k main ye sab nai kar skta!

Puja: {Pretending to think} Nai esa to nai par agar tum ye baat mante ho to main kya kar skti hu…{Laughs and runs}

Nikhil: Puja ki bachi…{And runs behind her to catch her} Ruk abhi btata hu….

Puja: {While running} Acha phle pakro to sahi!{While running her foot slipped and she was about to fall in pool when he hurried and held her from her waist and they shared a cute eyelock….}

Nikhil: {was the one to come out of trance..he pulled her and she bumped into him} kya krti ho …agar gir jati to!

Puja: {With a sweet smile} Kaise gir jati,…..i knew k tum mujhe kuch nai hone dete…

Nikhil: {Smiles } Acha acha thik hai ab ao…{and they moved towards the table ….Shampaign bottle was already kept there….Nikhil poured it in two glasses and after Puja finished her shampeign glass she foung a beautiful ring in that glass..she took it out and looked at Nikhil…while Nikhil smiles and speaks} Ab tak hmne bahut se lamhe sath bitaye hain aur meri zindgi k sbse hasin pal hain vo…..kya ab tum un palon mein kuch aur ache pal chorna chahogi ….will u marry me!

Puja: {Happy tears made way in her eyes and she nodded as yes} Han….

Nikhil: {Smiled and softly held that ring from her and slipped in her finger and kissed at her hand} Thankw….

Puja: No…Thank you….{and hugs him….then Dinner was served and they both enjoyed their dinner with a chit chat,]…..

After that both couples moved at beach side…..cool breeze flowing and water touching their feet….they chit chatted and spent quality time with each other …With a note of " Being Together Forever"

A/N:- So this was it… Isha di…Puji …I hope u two liked it….

And others who spent their precious time reading it…Thank u so much :*

Now I leave from here…

God Bless U all

TC

Plz R&R


End file.
